Alone
by Lauricula
Summary: AU: The war ended, with Voldemort dead but many others as well. Hermione's not coping very well and her only comfort is Malfoy. *now becoming a mutli-chapter fic*


~A guest asked for this to become a multi-chapter fic so that's what it's going to become!~

**Prologue **

**May 21st 1998 **

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks expecting to see a pub full packed but instead he saw only two people; Madame Rosemerta fixing a drink behind the bar and a woman sitting in the far corner, gulping down a bottle of firewhisky and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

The longer Draco stared the more he realized he _knew _that woman; her bushy hair giving her away completely. It was Granger. Hermione Granger was sitting alone in a pub drinking firewhisky…something was wrong with this picture. Part of his brain told him to leave her be, she was none of his business. But the other part of his mind reminded him of what Granger and her two friends did for him and his friends during the war. And then another light bulb went off in his head…her friends. Of course.

Draco looked around the pub, being sure he saw no one who would no doubt question his next move, and walked slowly towards the intoxicated witch. As he moved closer he could see her brown eyes now puffy and red, and her cheeks stained with tears. He was sitting across from her and yet she still hadn't noticed him.

"Ahem" he coughed, hoping this would grab her attention.

Hermione looked up to see what caused the noise and nearly fell out of her wooden stool when she saw Draco. "What are you doing here?" she spat, the smell of firewhisky invading Draco's nostrils.

He scowled at her. "I was checking up on old classmate, but if you're going to act this way then I won't bother." He stood and started to walk away when he heard her voice again.

"Wait!" her voice cracked and Draco sighed. She sounded terrible.

Her turned slowly to face her, waiting for her to speak again. "It was…civil of you to come and check on me. Thanks". She muttered, not quite meeting his gray eyes.

"You're welcome. Now that I see you're just fine, I'll-" he began, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh. I was…nevermind." Hermione said slowly, looking around the pub. But what she was about to do or say Draco wouldn't know because before he could run forward to catch her, Hermione slumped sideways off her stool, a dull thud marking her meeting with the ground.

Draco stood over her, muttered 'shit' and saw no other choice but to get Hermione out of there. He scooped her up, walked out of the pub, spun on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

A few hours later, Draco slumped down next to the giant fireplace in his bedroom with a glass of butterbeer and a book. His silk pajamas caressing his skin with every move of his body as he got comfy. Hermione had been asleep for hours and after making sure she was alright, he could finally relax.

But just as he opened his book, her small figure appeared in the door way, an orange glow surrounding her body. Her hair was half matted to her face, half sticking up every which way. He could see the stains from her tears and the bite marks on her bottom lip. She moved towards him timidly, unsure of herself.

Draco moved over on the loveseat so she could sit down, and as soon as she did, she burst into tears. Alarmed and unsure of what to do, Draco fetched her a handkerchief. She grabbed it and began to blow her nose. "I'm sorry." She muffled.

"It's alright…" Draco said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. He stared at her, wondering if he should do more. "Granger…I don't mean to be rude, but I have no idea what's got you this upset…"

Surprisingly, she chuckled. But immediately following came a new round of choked sobs. "You're thick sometimes you know that?" Her voice harsher than he had ever heard.

"This is what I get for being nice…" he growled, looking away from her.

"NO, NO NO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS. THAT'S THE WHOLE PROBLEM. NO ONE. UNDERSTANDS." She screeched at the top of her lungs, tipping over the small table beside the love seat and pulling at her hair.

Draco jumped up, pulled out his wand and backed away a few steps. He had no idea what to do. But his guards lowered as he watched Hermione crumple to the floor in despair. Instincts taking over, and not caring about who she was to him, he ran over, putting his arms around her as she grabbed at his pajamas helplessly. "No one understands…" she whispered again.

"Then help me understand." He whispered back.

She didn't scream or even raise or her voice in the slightest. No, this time it was barely an audible whisper. "I've lost everything. Everything because of this war. My parents are somewhere in Australia without a clue that I exist. Harry's dead, Ron's dead, Ginny's dead. Molly and Arthur moved because all of their children are dead. Neville's still in St. Mungo's fighting for his life. Luna is nowhere to be found. Hagrid's in hiding somewhere. I have no one…absolutely no one. I'm all alone…"

Her sobs continued as she stay crumpled against his body. He just held her tight and pet her hair, letting silent tears roll down his cheeks. He wouldn't say it now, but he knew _exactly _how she felt.


End file.
